Fever Dreams
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: Yusei has a fever, but a snowstorm won't let the doctor come. What happens when Yusei has a fever induced dream? Please REVIEW! And look at the other version.


I do not like how this story turned out. . The italicized parts were actually written separate from the regular font parts, cause I wanted to come up with what Yusei was dreaming about. I will probably (hopefully) go back and rework this someday. In the meantime, I will post up both parts in a separate story.

_________________________________________________________________________

Yusei's breath came in panting gasps now. His face was red and sweat dripped from his chin. His eyes were shut in a slightly pained expression, unconscious.

"Is Yusei going to be okay?" Ruka asked quietly, clinging to her brother next to the feverish duelist, who was currently lying on the couch in her and her brother's apartment.

"His fever is pretty bad," Saiga said, pulling back a thermometer. "We should call a doctor."

"I'll call one," Yanagi offered, hurrying over to a phone. The rest of the people gathered – Aki, Ruka, Rua, Saiga, and Himuro – looked at Yusei with concern lacing their faces; especially the twins and Aki.

"Bad news!" Yanagi called a minute later as he hurried back from the phone. "They can't send anyone until tomorrow because of the snowstorm!"

Everyone looked outside at the raging white that completely obscured the normally magnificent view from the highest spot in Neo Domino city. Snow had piled up next to the wall-to-wall windows, already a few feet deep and barely distinguishable from the white powder being tossed by a high, cruel wind.

_Blue eyes blinked in confusion. A raven-haired teen stood somewhere that seemed to be nowhere. Black nothingness stretched around him._

_Yusei looked around, bewildered. Where was he? The teen duelist started walking, still looking around, and still seeing nothing but darkness._

_Suddenly the scene changed, images slamming before his eyes like lightning, except the view stayed frozen there._

_A hallway stretched before and behind him, dull florescent lights revealing doors and other hallways leading from the one Yusei stood in._

_Again Yusei started walking, again looking around. Now where was he?_

_A scream split the heavy silence. Yusei's head snapped up. He recognized that voice._

A groan, unnoticed by the others, made Aki turn back around to the sick duelist. He was breathing even faster, struggling and tossing in his sleep.

"Yusei!" the rose duelist cried, making the others look around as well.

Suddenly, something crashed against the window. Yusei's eyes flashed open as he suddenly sat up.

"Yusei?" Rua called quietly, the crash forgotten by everyone as they stared at Yusei.

_The raven-haired teen ran towards where the scream had sounded from. The air grew steadily colder, until he could have seen his breath in front of him if he stopped to look._

_At the same time, his body felt hot enough to make him dizzy as he ran._

_Then he reached his destination. Yusei slammed open a door to a horrible scene. Ruka, the one who had screamed, was there. With her was her twin brother Rua, Jack, and Aki._

_The teal-haired twins were crying in fear, while Jack and Aki were quiet, their faces grim. A determined flicker of fear shone in Aki's amber eyes._

_The four duelists were chained to the wall, cold iron tight around their wrists. Yusei tried to call to them but no sound escaped him._

_Two shadowed figures stepped forward. Yusei glared at them as they came towards him. When they reached for him, the teen duelist snapped._

Yusei stood suddenly, staggering only slightly.

"Oi, you should be resting!" Saiga said, reaching for the teen's arm. But suddenly that arm was in his gut. Saiga gasped as he fell to his knees from the impact of Yusei's punch.

"Saiga, are you okay?" Himuro asked. When the man assured him he was fine, the well-muscled man stood, grabbing Yusei's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Himuro exclaimed. But in a flash, Yusei's eyes narrowed, and his leg swung around to kick Himuro's side, followed by a few punches. Soon, both Himuro and Saiga were struggling to contain Yusei.

_Soon the two men were both going at Yusei, attempting to grab him and hold him down. But Yusei fought fiercely, sending punch after kick after punch._

"What's wrong with Yusei?!" Ruka asked fearfully, her and Rua having moved a safe distance away.

"He's still unconscious!" Saiga grunted as he took another punch. "It must be a hallucination or something caused by the fever!"

_After several minutes of fighting, a whoosh of red appeared in front of Yusei. The raven-haired teen looked down and blue eyes met amber._

Suddenly, Aki was standing in front of Yusei. She stared hard at him and called fiercely, "Yusei!"

_The scene around the familiar rose duelist swam and changed as he heard her call his name._

_Yusei felt a brief flash of relief at her obvious safety before he felt himself falling and the world went black._

The raven-haired boy stopped. He looked at the girl before him. Blue eyes cleared, a moment before eyelids fell over them. At the same time, the teen fell forward, slumping against Aki.

Everyone just stared at the two teen duelists, Saiga and Himuro still clutching arms or guts from Yusei's punches and kicks.

Calmly, Aki simply stepped forward, against Yusei, and lowered him back onto the couch. She moved him so that he was lying down and threw the blanket back over him.

Sitting down in a chair next to the couch, as Yusei's breathing slowed to normal (for a fever), Aki heaved a sigh.

"What was that?" she asked, looking up at the others, a flicker of worry going unnoticed.

Himuro shook his head, but Ruka spoke up. "I think I've heard of it. If a feverish person has a fever-induced dream, they may move while still unconscious. Like sleep-walking."

"So, the question is," Rua began.

Saiga finished as they looked over at the sick duelist, "What was Yusei dreaming about?"

I completely forgot about disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Do I really need to say it? Would I be writing fanfics on here if I owned it? I'd be doing stuff like this in the real thing.


End file.
